MWSPP: Tales of the Five Marauders
by The Almighty Cheez It
Summary: Oh dear, was that a firework? And where have Snivellus's pants gone? Be careful, or they might turn your hair green! Those darn Marauders are always causing trouble! Four of them are bad enough, but what happens when a fifth one is added into the mix?
1. Wine Red

**MWSPP:  
Tales of the Five Marauders  
**

_by _**The Almighty Cheez It**

_Author's __**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE**__ (read before story) ::_

Hello, all, and welcome to yet another project of mine. Before you start reading, you must know that this entire multi-chaptered fic is **not** a single story with many installments; instead, each chapter is a singular oneshot that does not have anything to do with the oneshot following it in the next chapter. In some of these stories, Hermione is the fifth Marauder, having been born in their time and growing up with them. In others, Hermione has found herself in a time-travel accident and somehow becomes a Marauder that way. Not all take place in the seventies, either; some take place in Harry Potter's era where Hermione and MWPP are adults. Of course, in some fics, Hermione may not even be a fifth marauder, but if she is, I've given her the nickname 'Skye', due to her illegal marauder-animagus being an eagle.

This also doesn't include any specific ship; the oneshots will vary between Hermione/James, Hermione/Sirius, Hermione/Remus, Hermione/Peter, Hermione/Severus, and any other het shipping that could fit with the time frame. Some may be short and fluffy while others may be long and tragic. I will update as I write more oneshots, and won't stop till I get well over fifty. I also take requests, so feel free to send me a ship suggestion and/or plot suggestion.

_This idea is not my own._ I was inspired by Black-Rose23's **The Misadventures of Padfoot and Moonstar** and I want to give out a special thanks to her, for being a loyal fan of mine, writing amazing stories, and giving me the idea for this. _This goes out to you, Black-Rose23_!

Alrighty, then, onto the first oneshot!

* * *

**Wine Red**

_Summary_: The five Marauders attend Harry Potter's seventeenth birthday party.

_Pairing_: Hermione/Sirius.

--

Scarlet and gold dominated Godric's Hollow as the day wore on, but nobody complained at the strictly Gryffindor form of decorations. Banners and streamers lined the doorframes, courtesy of Mrs. Potter, and there was a buffet table of the finest foods on display in the dining room.

The sun shone miraculously outside of the window, and below it were the younger children; Sarah Potter, Harry's younger sister, was playing with Remus and Nymphadora Lupin's two twin sons, Philip and Petrius. Hermione smiled at the children who were basically her own family. She tugged on her best friend's arm as they crossed the lawn, beckoning him to reach the front door with her.

"Come on, Sirius, they're all waiting for us," she said impatiently, though her smile showed that she was not really annoyed. "We were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago!"

Sirius snorted at her. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Hermione. I'm just saying hello to my goddaughter!" And, true to his word, Sirius ran over to little Sarah, who was only a good seven years old, and wrapped his arm around her in a welcoming hug. "Hello, love," he said to her, winking when she blushed. "You keep getting prettier, don't you?"

Sarah giggled loudly, wiggling in Sirius's arms. Though he was her godfather, she usually called him 'uncle', so it was no surprise when she said, "Hi Uncle Sirius!" She then noticed Hermione and smiled even wider, running into the older woman's arms.

"Aunt Hermione!" she squealed, wriggling in her arms when she leaned over to plant an exaggeratedly wet kiss on the cheek of her 'niece'.

"Sarah!" she exclaimed, ruffling her hair. "You keep playing with Phil and Pete; Uncle Sirius and I are going inside to greet Harry."

Sarah smiled again at the mention of her older brother, but nodded as she immediately ran off to tackle Philip with tickles before Petrius joined in.

Sirius and Hermione continued linking arms as they finished the walk to the front door, both with smiles on their faces after their encounter with the lovely child. "So, Uncle Sirius," Hermione mocked as she pushed open the front door and walked inside with her best friend. "Why are you here accosting me to this party, when you should have a beautiful woman on your arm like usual?" She berated herself for asking such a question; he probably had a lovely woman waiting inside his flat for him, while Hermione spent her lonely nights wishing _she_ was the one that Sirius would take home to ravish.

Sirius sent a sideways glance at her as they walked through the entryway, removing her coat wordlessly and hanging it on the coat rack. He then smiled lopsidedly at her, throwing his arm around her. He dearly wished he could tell her that he already had a beautiful woman on his arm and needed no other, but if anything, she would just scoff and assume he was joking. Instead, he outwardly grinned and said smoothly, "Oh, please, love. Do you really trust me to bring a woman to Harry's birthday party? I wouldn't see him all night."

His roguish grin and joking demeanor soothed Hermione a bit, but she was still hurt by his comment, not even wanting to know how many women he had slept with in the past fortnight. She wondered if she would ever get a chance to be the one woman to make him settle down. Her musings were fortunately interrupted by the arrival of a welcome face.

"James!" Hermione grinned, running into the open arms of her other best friend. She was perhaps closer to James than she was to Sirius, but in a different way; James was the brother Hermione had never had. She planted a kiss on his cheek, before smiling at the woman beside him.

"Lily," she greeted softly as James turned to greet Sirius. As Hermione hugged her closest female friend, she noticed that James and Sirius were whispering and casting furtive glances at her, but she shrugged it off as some strange male thing.

"Harry's in the living room with the other guests," Lily said, her tone just as soft and sweet as Hermione's. The two women locked arms and walked into an overcrowded room with lots of teenagers.

"Oh, dear, it reminds me of James's own party, do you remember?" Hermione asked Lily, laughing softly as the guests started to notice the newest arrival to the party. Several screams of her name could be heard before she was literally knocked out of Lily's grasp by an ambush of people.

"Can't – breathe!" she gasped, though she wrapped her arms around whoever would fit. She smiled, seeing that Harry was right in front of her. She was very close to Harry; he considered her an older sister, like James did. Also latched onto her at the moment, she noticed, was Ronald Weasley, his two older twin brothers, and Nymphadora Tonks.

"You guys, let the woman breathe," she heard Sirius say from a short distance away. As they all laughed and let go of their grip, she shot Sirius a thankful glance, to which he simply winked in response. She turned around to face Fred and George, just so Sirius wouldn't see her flaming cheeks.

"Hermy!" Fred exclaimed, to which Hermione glared in return. He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips, to which George followed suit seconds later, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I _still_ won't have a threesome with you, you know," she said monotonously, but the boys hardly looked deterred.

"One day, Hermy," said George, pinching her arse lightly and running off with Fred before Hermione could chase them down and hit them with something heavy. She laughed as they crashed right into Bill, who started yelling at them to get him a steak.

"Silly boys," she heard a silky voice whisper in her ear. "They're much too young for you."

Hermione whipped around at the sound of his voice and smiled when she came face-to-face with Sirius again. "They are, aren't they?" she said experimentally, deciding that a bit of shameless flirting was alright since they _were_ celebrating a birthday. "I need someone much older and wiser to court me," she added with a wink, running a finger up his chest inconspicuously until it reached his jawline and then his lips, which were softer than she imagined. His eyes were wide, never having seen his best friend act this way, and she decided it was time to go back to her normal self. What had gotten into her?

"Well, I'll see you when they cut the cake, Sirius," she said as farewell, removing her finger and walking away toward James and Lily again.

* * *

Sirius watched her go, his deep grey eyes glinting mischievously. She wanted to play the flirtatious card, did she? He could easily play along. He sipped his red wine, turning away to go find Remus. 

After a few moments of searching, Sirius found Remus near the study, with his wife. Sirius smiled at the lovesick pair, who were currently copping a feel before the teenagers noticed they were missing. Sirius cleared his throat with a doglike grin, causing the couple to jump apart in shock.

"Was that necessary, Padfoot?" Remus asked warily, latching onto Nymphadora's arm as he realized who had broken them up.

Sirius nodded innocently before locking eyes with his best friend. "Listen, Moony, I need your help," he said seriously. Ignoring Nymphadora's raised eyebrow, Sirius dragged Remus away from all prying ears. He gestured toward Hermione across the room, who had her arm tucked in Lily's while both women sipped their wine and laughed at something James said.

"I'm going to get James," Sirius said. "I could use his help too."

Remus understood what this meant immediately. "Shall I fetch Peter?" he asked needlessly. At Sirius's nod, he departed to go find their fourth friend.

* * *

Hermione and Lily watched as Sirius came up behind them, mumbling some incoherent apology before immediately latching onto James's arm and dragging him into a corner where Remus and Peter stood. 

"Oh, dear," said Lily, grinning and shaking her head. "All four Marauders in one place. What do you think they're planning?"

Hermione could only shrug as she, too, watched the 'meeting' across the room with narrowed eyes. Exactly what did they have up their sleeve?

"You don't suppose they're planning a prank for Harry, do you?" asked Lily, suddenly worried that her husband and his friends were going to inadvertently ruin Harry's birthday party.

Hermione faced Lily, finally turning away from the group of grown men. "You forget, Lily, that I'm a Marauder too. If they were planning a prank, they would have invited me to join in."

Lily smiled at that as her fears seemed crushed. "Yes, that's true, I suppose. But that leads me to the conclusion that whatever they're talking about has to do with _you_, Hermione."

Hermione jumped at this revelation, not even acknowledging the fact that the men were all sneaking inconspicuous glances at her. "I wonder if this has to do with what I did to Sirius," she mused, mostly to herself.

"What?" asked Lily, ignoring the sudden explosion coming from the dining room and the shouts emitting from Mrs. Weasley as she desperately tried to chase after a grinning set of Weasley twins. "What are you talking about, Hermione?"

Hermione grinned impishly as she told Lily about how she had flirted with Sirius before, enjoying the shell-shocked reaction of the other woman. Lily was, of course, aware of Hermione's affection toward the man, but she had never seen a totally flirtatious side of Hermione before. Apparently, Sirius hadn't either.

"Come on, Hermione, let's fill that glass of yours and go check on Sarah and the twins," Lily conceded at last, leading her lovesick friend out the door.

* * *

"Stop staring, Wormtail, or she'll see you!" Sirius hissed at his friend, grabbing his arm to avert his attention back to the matter at hand. 

Peter muttered something unintelligible as Sirius took charge again. "I mean, she actually _touched_ my lips for Circe's sake! That's not like Hermione!"

James and Remus exchanged a glance before bursting out laughing at Sirius's expense. At his icy glare, Remus cleared his throat and prepared to clarify the reason for their laughter. "Well, mate, perhaps she could actually share your affections for her."

"Affections?" Sirius scoffed, before shaking his head as though to dismiss the thought.

"Oh please, Padfoot, you haven't slept with a woman in months. She's obviously gotten you all riled up, and if 'touching your lips' isn't proof enough that she wants you, then we don't know what is," Peter said, somewhat annoyed with Sirius's clueless-ness.

Sirius stared at his three friends in shock. They were completely right. "Well, I do like her," he admitted, knowing that they had known that for a long time. "But now I need a plan –"

"Sirius, mate," James interrupted impatiently, "Hermione is like my sister. I know her better than anyone, even Lily. Believe me when I say that she wants nothing more than to rip off your clothes and shag you senseless. Hell, if it wasn't my son's birthday and the risk of scarring him for life, she would probably take you on the damn dining table."

Remus nodded his head in agreement. "Just go up to her, you great prat, and kiss her. That's how I won Nymphadora over, after all."

Sirius sighed in defeat, his eyes following Hermione as she and Lily walked out to the yard.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Harry!" the room screamed as the now-seventeen-year-old boy blew out the candles on his vanilla birthday cake (much to Remus's chagrin, of course). Harry blushed as his mother gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek before cutting the cake into pieces for all the guests. 

Hermione smiled as Harry sought Ginny, his two-year girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her before getting caught in a romantic birthday kiss. Whistles were now heard through the many cheers and Harry's entire neck had gone scarlet with embarrassment before he took Ginny by the hand and led her to another room.

"Think they're about to go shag with his Mum and Pop in the house?"

Hermione jumped as she heard Sirius's smooth voice. Some of her wine slipped onto her white blouse, and she rolled her eyes as Sirius offered to lick it off.

"Kiss my ass, Sirius," she said sarcastically, holding up a hand to prevent any innuendo. She _Scourgify_-ed her shirt before setting her wine on the table and crossing her arms over her chest as she faced her best friend.

"Shag? Probably not. Snog until his next birthday? That sounds more likely," Hermione responded to his first question. Sirius chuckled at her answer before grinning brightly.

"You know, the next birthday coming up is yours," he pointed out, to which she groaned. At her last party, the Marauders had made it their personal goal to banish all the clothing in her entire house and force her to attend her party nude. She had run downstairs naked in a fit of rage, before seeing the amount of guests that had attended, blushing, and running back upstairs and locking herself in her room for the rest of the day.

"I don't think I'll invite the three of you to the next party," she said, grimacing at the memory.

"Of course not," Sirius agreed charmingly. "Only me. I wouldn't want the other three to see that precious, porcelain body of yours. That's for _my_ eyes, right, love?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I'm sure you have your fine share of porcelain bodies to look at in your free time," she said dully. "No need to disappoint you with my own."

Sirius frowned at the way that his flirtations had backfired. "Why do you keep implying that I'm a whore?" he asked her, now serious. "I haven't had a woman in my bed for months, Hermione. I'm saving myself for someone."

Hermione had, at first, felt her heart soar when he mentioned being sexually inactive for months, but the moment that he mentioned he was saving himself, she felt her heart constrict in her throat again. Of course there would already be a woman to settle him down. "Oh. And … who is the lucky girl? Do I know her?" she asked, looking around the dining room for another woman their age.

Sirius stared at her, looking absolutely dumbfounded, before bursting out in laughter. Hermione, who failed to see what was so funny, glared at him. "Why are you laughing?" she asked, feeling embarrassed and hurt.

"Gods, Hermione! And they call you smart!" Sirius took a moment to gain back his breath, before shaking his head in disbelief, his obsidian eyes staring her down. "I was trying not to be painfully obvious here, but honestly! It seems I have to spell it out in letters for you!"

"Spell what out?" she spat irritably, completely insulted by his words.

Sirius chuckled again at her obvious anger, awaiting her reaction when he confessed his feelings. He took a step forward and leaned in closely, so that his lips were hovering in front of hers. "Let's skip the spelling and get straight to the point here, shall we?" he asked cockily.

Hermione gaped at him like a fish as he stood there, mere centimeters from her face. When he broke the distance between their lips and kissed her, she was still stiff and unmoving for a moment, before her mind screamed at her to respond. Wrapping her arms around him, she smiled onto his mouth. How could she have been so dense?

Pulling away, Sirius couldn't hide his own grin. "Get it now, love?" he asked her.

She blushed again, the tinge on her cheeks matching the shade of her swollen lips. The very lips that Sirius had kissed seconds before. The lips that were, ironically, wine red.

* * *

_Woohoo, yay for my first oneshot in this series! There will be many more to come, as soon as the muses come to me. Leave a review and tell me what you think, yeah?_


	2. Death Eaters

**Death Eaters**

_Summary_: The four marauders are Death Eaters, but Hermione and Lily are still light. _Requested by SiRiUsLyInLuV718_. Warning ;; implied sexual elements.

_Pairing_: Hermione/Remus, James/Lily.

--

She wasn't sure when they had first betrayed her, but there were no words to describe how she felt when she saw the Dark Mark on his arm that night. The black, crusty snake entwined with his veins, contrasting greatly against his pale skin. He had enough scars as it was; didn't he want to prevent more?

A night of intimacy, full of passionate kisses and gentle caresses. Had it all been a lie? She laughed bitterly as she whipped out her wand, running out of the Entrance Hall doors, Lily beside her. Of course it had been a lie; he was a Death Eater. A bloody traitor, whose lips left a lingering poison on her sensitive skin as he lavished her with kisses.

She could remember the tender smile ghosting over his face as she told him that she loved him. He had returned the sentiment in what she thought was an honest, wholehearted tone. The way he had grasped her hand, rubbing his thumb over her palm, had soothed her. She could remember – as though it were yesterday – the way his eyes feasted over her hungrily when she had removed her robe, following slowly with her muggle button-down shirt.

And then he had followed suit, apparently forgetting the despicable symbol on his left forearm. She had touched the scars on his chest with a gentleness that only a lover could possess. She had told him wordlessly that she loved him, despite his monthly transformations, despite his flaws. Her fingers had trailed down his skin lovingly, down his chest, his stomach, his happy trail, into the beyond that she was eager to experience inside herself.

But when she grabbed his hand, her eyes had drifted to the mark on his arm, and she had leaned over the side of the bed, shirtless and all, and retched on the rug. The image alone was horrifying, but thinking about what it stood for caused her to vomit all over again. It was on the night that she planned to lose her virginity that she found out about her lover's betrayal.

It had been an unsteady two weeks for Hermione, and she shook her head to rid the memory of that night as she and Lily rushed onto the grounds. Good lord, why now? Why did Voldemort choose now to attack Hogwarts? The two girls stood side-by-side, each of them nervously preparing to battle.

As the teachers and members of the Order began to appear at the scene, many of the Death Eaters left the two teenage girls to fight the larger threats. But four remained; eyes of grey, hazel, sienna, and ice. Air, fire, earth, and water. Hermione turned to Lily and their eyes met as well; blazing amber met emerald green. With a nod, the two girls parted, each silently challenging two of the four masked men.

It was at that moment that Hermione realized that not only had Remus, her lover, betrayed her, but her other three best friends had as well. She spared a glance at Lily, who was currently engaged in a fight with the hazel- and ice-eyed Death Eaters. Judging by the heartbroken expression on her face and the falter in her steps, she seemed to become aware of James' and Peter's betrayal.

Hermione was in a stunned stupor, broken only when she saw a deep blue light zoom toward her chest. She jumped aside, her heart pumping loudly, so that the spell grazed her shoulder. She felt her skin rip and glared at Sirius with nothing short of pure fury burning in her eyes. "Traitor!" she screamed at him, wanting to kill him, wanting to hurt him for what he had done to her, to Lily, to their friendship, to the Order.

Sirius laughed in response, a bark-like sound that echoed evilly through his Death Eater mask. Hermione narrowed her eyes on him, doing whatever it took to avoid looking at Remus. "I can't believe you!" she screeched in anguish, hating that he mocked her with his laughter, hating _him_. "I can't believe I ever called you my best friend!"

Sirius shot another curse at her, cursing as it missed her by inches. "Mudbloods don't belong in this world," he spat scathingly. He was now glad that his brother had forced him home last summer, where his parents gave him a grim talking-to involving lots of curses. He had then relayed their message to James, and when they found out that Peter was a spy for Voldemort, all they had to do was convince Remus to join their side. It wasn't very hard when they – his only friends to date – threatened to abandon him and expose his secret.

"Then this is what it comes to," Hermione replied, with tears cascading down her face as she looked at Sirius Orion Black, her best friend of eight years.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

Hermione looked to her left in surprise, shocked that the voice was Lily's rather than her own. Lily was crumpled in a heap on the floor, her head in her hands as she wept. Her eyes drifted from the crying redhead to the body on the floor beside her, and Hermione gasped in shock. Lily had murdered James.

Peter looked rather shocked as well; he had his wand pointed at Lily even though his eyes were fixated on James. "Kill her, Wormtail!" Remus screamed, and Hermione's heart broke hearing such harsh words from his tender voice.

Peter, in his vulnerable moment of indecision, fell to the floor with a terrified expression on his face. Looking around, Sirius and Remus – the only two remaining Marauders – saw that Hermione's wand was pointing shakily at Peter. Though she was shuddering in disgust at what she had just done, her jaw was set firmly.

"I can't let you win," she said quietly to Sirius and Remus. Their expressions darkened even though she couldn't see it through their masks. "The Dark will perish."

"You sound so sure of yourself, Mudblood," Remus taunted, and Hermione's tears came out in stronger waves, feeling utterly betrayed, and with good reason.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled, sounding pathetically weak as she let her emotions overrule her dueling strategies. "I'm better than you'll ever be!"

Sirius laughed, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at his old friend. "You're nothing but the dirt beneath my feet," he said, his hollow laugh ricocheting through her mind and causing a migraine to form. "Mudblood," he added, just to upset her.

It worked. Hermione was now in such a terrible state of misery, that she didn't notice the shout beside her or the clunk of yet another body hitting the floor. It wasn't until she felt someone grabbing her arms and twisting her around gruesomely did she open her eyes.

"Look at her, the filthy Muggle," said Remus harshly, jerking Hermione so that she was facing Lily, who was sprawled on the floor in a terrible angle.

"Lily!" she screamed, kicking and struggling to remove herself from Remus's grasp; resulting in nothing but his laughter, resounding cruelly in her ears.

He spun her around to face him, throwing her against a tree as he advanced on her. She was trapped, and she knew it. Her tears flew down across her face in a more rapid pace than ever as she glared loathingly in those sienna eyes that she had once adored above all else. The lifeless stare that was returned chilled her to the core.

"Hermione," said Remus, sounding awfully emotionless. "I did love you, you know. In fact, I still do. Only, my friends helped me realize that hate was such a better feeling than love." At this, he cackled maliciously, the sound of Sirius's harsh laughter falling somewhere into the background.

"What happened to you, Remus?" she asked, in the smallest – yet most intense – voice she had ever used in her life. A hand shot out to caress his face, tracing over the scars that she had once pressed her lips over in an attempt to emotionally heal them. All of those memories seemed to be part of a dream now, as he looked at her as though she was the largest nuisance he had ever encountered.

"I learned the difference between those deserving of the wizarding world, and, well, the likes of _you_," he answered callously, his wand shoved into her throat. Hermione choked on a sob, but she never broke her eye contact with him. She wasn't sure if she hated him or loved him.

"Hurry up, Moony, we've got to get back to the battle," Sirius's voice called from somewhere behind Remus. Hermione didn't notice, but apparently Remus did, for he smirked cruelly at her.

And suddenly, his lips were on hers, and she could taste the bitter, salty taste of her tears as they leaked beneath their entwined lips. It wasn't a gentle kiss, it wasn't tender. On the contrary, Remus kissed her with a harsh intention, bruising her lips with his teeth. She whimpered beneath him, but didn't break apart, for he had her pinned. He forced her lips open, where he pushed his tongue inside forcefully. Hermione had no control over the situation, but a sense of horror filled her as she heard Sirius cackling behind them.

And, so suddenly that it occurred while they were still kissing, Remus suddenly whispered against her lips, "_Avada Kedavra_, Mudblood." As she opened her eyes in shock, the last thing she saw before the sharp green light filled her was the image of vindictive sienna eyes glaring into her own.


	3. Terrible Timing

**Terrible Timing**

_Summary_: Hermione loves James, but James loves Lily. Right when he's about to give up on her, she confesses she loves him too. But what about Hermione? _Requested by Cuban Sombrero Gal._

_Pairing_: Hermione/James, mentions of James/Lily.

--

Hermione had never liked Lily. It wasn't like her to irrationally harbor detestation for someone else, but she honestly couldn't help it. Hermione was pretty, but Lily was prettier. Hermione was funny, but Lily was funnier. Hermione was responsible, but Lily was more responsible. Hermione was nice, but Lily was nicer. And, worst of all, Hermione loved James – but James loved Lily.

The entire situation was a mess. Hermione "Skye" Granger was a Marauder, one of the boys, his _best friend_. It was unheard of to have a crush on him! She couldn't tell the others, either … the other Marauders, that is. Sirius would laugh and tell her to stop making jokes. Peter would probably think she was gross, and Remus would most likely act as though she had betrayed them.

That was the problem with being the only female in the group. Naturally, she would be drawn to one of the boys, after hanging out with them all the time and hell, just being one of them. But why did her heart have to go and choose the one person who had his eyes on someone else?

Hermione sighed as she watched the beautiful redhead bound down the staircase of the dormitory. The redhead who had always been kind to Hermione, despite the brunette's ridiculous loathing for her. "Hello, Hermione!" she said, in that cheery voice of hers. Hermione smiled weakly, not responding as she leaned over her Transfiguration book, pretending to work.

"Hi, Evans!" said a voice – _his _voice. She would recognize it anywhere. Looking up, she noticed that James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus had descended their dormitory staircase as well. James was, as usual, ogling Lily, but she had dropped her niceties the second she saw him.

"Potter," she hissed, before venomously walking out of the portrait hole. Hermione was now completely distracted from her work as the boys sat down beside her. It broke her heart to see James so put out. _Don't you know that I would never do that to you!? _Hermione's mind screamed agonizingly, but she said nothing as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Her heart soared when he smiled gratefully at her, even though she knew that the love in his eyes was still directed at Lily.

--

"Skye!" she heard his voice call out to her, and Hermione turned around. Smiling at James, she repositioned her bag over her shoulder as he strode down the corridor to catch up with her.

"Hey, Prongs," she said, smiling without meaning to as she usually did in James' presence. Her grin faltered, however, at the crestfallen look on his face. She leaned against the wall and dropped her bag to the floor. "What's wrong?"

James looked at her, and it took all of Hermione's strength not to cry out in anguish at the hurt in his eyes. Who would dare do this to her best friend? His hollow voice knocked her out of her reverie. "She said no, _again_."

If possible, Hermione's spirits ventured even lower and she felt an odd, icy constriction in her chest. Of course it was about Lily. James only came to Hermione for consolation when it involved a girl. She used to say it was a perk of being the only female Marauder, but since she had fallen in love with him, it had become more of a curse. She couldn't count how many times Lily had upset James. So why did he still pine after her? _Why_?

"God, I'm sorry, James," Hermione said, wrapping him in her arms and hugging him, wanting all of his pain to wash over her instead. What could she say to him? The Marauders – herself included – had all tried to convince him to get over Lily, but he had never listened. Why would he listen now?

Still, she figured it was worth a try. "James, she just keeps hurting you," she said in the most compassionate voice she had. The one she reserved for him alone. "We've all said it before, and I can't stress it enough. You've _got_ to get over her, if you want any sort of happiness in your life."

And to her complete, utter shock, she heard James say quietly, "I know."

She actually disentangled herself from him – something she surely never would have done had she been in her right mind – to stare at him in shock. "What?"

He looked up at her, his hazel eyes holding a fierce mixture of anger and sadness. "I said, I know. I've got to get over her. It's the only way I can be happy."

Hermione had absolutely no idea what to say, but she couldn't keep the grin off of her face. "James, I'm so proud of you! It's been killing me to see you so upset over her!"

"Yeah," he mumbled distractedly, and Hermione's grin faltered at the way he was looking at her. There was some sort of a glint in his eye, something she couldn't identify. "Thanks, Skye," he said, before turning away.

As she tried to find the strength to muster a nonchalant, "No problem, Prongs," she found herself struck speechless as she realized that the glint in his eye had been the one he usually directed at Lily Evans.

--

"They're sure spending an awful lot of time together, no?" Remus asked his companion, pointing at the sofa where a brown-haired girl and a black-haired boy were caught working on homework together.

Sirius laughed, the sound quite doglike, as he looked to where Remus was pointing. "They're best friends, Moony. Don't make such a big deal out of it." He looked at Remus, and his grin faltered slightly when he saw the serious look on the lycanthrope's face.

"We're their best friends, too, though," Remus pointed out, still staring intently at the pair on the sofa. "It just seems a little odd. He hasn't even talked about Lily this past week, either."

Sirius seemed to catch on to what his friend was saying, for his eyes widened. "You're not saying – Prongs and _Skye_?" He looked over at the couple in question, seeming to realize for the first time that Hermione was, in fact, a woman.

The two were quiet, both of them staring fixatedly at Hermione and James. They were grinning at each other like lovesick fools, and Hermione could be seen taking a deep breath before asking, "James, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" James looked surprised, before his face lit up and a smile graced his face. He looked as though he was about to say something before –

"JAMES POTTER!"

Black hair flew around wildly as James, along with Hermione, Remus, and Sirius, looked at the source of the yelling. The vivacious Lily Evans stood at the foot of the girls' dormitory stairs, but she didn't look angry at all. In fact, now that all the attention was on her, she looked rather bashful. Still, she remained dignified as she walked up to James and stood in front of him, hands on her hips.

"What, come to turn me down again?" he asked bitterly, though his eyes were alight in what Hermione painfully recognized as hope. What about this past week? Had he forgotten about her?

Lily looked slightly guilty, but she shook her head and took a deep breath. "I love you."

Everyone in the room did a double-take, unable to believe the words that had just come out of the redhead's mouth. "S-sorry?" James asked weakly, fearing that his ears had deceived him. Nobody noticed Hermione put her head in her hands.

"I said, I love you," Lily repeated, though much slower the first time. Her eyes were downcast, and she was fiddling with her fingers as she waited for him to say something. Before he could, however, Sirius came walking over and placed his arm around Lily's shoulders, to her disgust.

"Lily-bug," said Sirius charmingly, looking at the redhead with a smile. "Has somebody Polyjuiced themselves to look like your little redheaded self? Or, perhaps, were you slipped a Love Potion at lunch? I heard those have slightly bitter tastes, if you were wondering."

Lily rolled her eyes, and shoved Sirius's arm off of her, which earned her a grunt from the black-haired boy. "Well, I just realized how stupid I've been," she started, ignoring Sirius's snort. "I finally realized that hell, I love James back."

To her surprise and slight disarray, James wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Hermione, who still had her head in her hands. He turned to Lily, his eyes still wide with shock. "Did you two plan this?" he asked, his tone slightly edgy as he looked back and forth between the two women.

"I – what?" Lily asked, taken aback. "Plan what? I just realized how stupid I've been for denying you all this time!" she insisted, before narrowing her eyes on Hermione. "Why?"

Hermione removed her head from the comfort of her hands, and avoided both the gazes of Lily and James, deciding instead to focus on the crimson couch they sat on. She said nothing.

"Hermione just asked me to Hogsmeade, and I was about to say yes, but you just bounded down that staircase and expressed your love for me a week after I decided to give up on you!" James explained, standing up and now looking incredibly angry. Remus and Sirius watched the scene rapturously.

"You were going to say yes?" Hermione asked quietly, snapping James' attention back onto her. Lily looked murderous.

"I was," he confirmed, and turned back to Lily. "You have terrible timing!" And without another word, the temperamental teenager stormed up to his dormitory, a slamming door being heard in the distance.

Sirius's low whistle attracted everyone's attention again, and Remus rolled his eyes. "He never clarified who he would like to go out with," Sirius pointed out, causing Hermione to close her eyes in annoyance again and Lily to use all her strength in order to prevent herself from hitting him.

Suddenly, Hermione's angry voice broke the momentary silence, and the two boys jumped back in shock. "What are you playing at, Evans?" she asked, seemingly close to tears. All the times she had felt remorse toward the redhead were coming into play now, and she couldn't stop herself.

"Me?" Lily asked incredulously, glaring at Hermione with her arms crossed. "It was _you_ who apparently took advantage of his vulnerability to ask him out! Of course he'd say yes when he was so upset!"

Hermione's jaw dropped at her cruel implication, and it was all she could do to restrain herself from slapping the other girl. "He was upset because of _you_!" she pointed out, advancing on Lily. "You had to go and break his heart every time he would ask you out! You made it your job to make sure he was depressed for the last four years, Evans! And now you decide to love him back, expecting him to just forget about all the pain you've caused him?"

Lily looked guilty at the truth behind Hermione's words, but her anger overrode it for the time being. She crossed her arms defiantly, meeting Hermione's eyes with a fiery blaze in her own. "He was only going to say yes because you're his rebound," she hissed quietly, and Hermione couldn't stop herself. She slapped Lily across the face, causing the other girl to recoil.

"I can't believe you!" Lily screamed, rushing to gain her revenge. Hermione wasn't prepared for the slap that reached her own cheek, and she lunged for the redhead. Luckily, Sirius caught her around the waist, while Remus held back Lily.

"I hate you!" Hermione screamed, tears running freely down her face. "I hate you for being so beautiful! I hate you for being so friendly! I _hate_ you for making James fall in love with you! And I hate you for stealing him back right when I was about to have my turn! I HATE YOU, EVANS!"

She fell to the floor, despite Sirius's hold on her, and looked up at Lily with pure loathing in her eyes. Lily seemed taken aback at Hermione's outburst, and she too fell into a crumpled heap on the floor, tears falling from her eyes.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance, utterly bewildered by this change of events. How had the two girls gone from slapping each other to sitting on the floor in tears?

"I can't h-help who I l-love," said Lily between sobs, not daring to meet Hermione's eyes.

Hermione snorted in response. "Neither can I!" she insisted, still angry at Lily for stealing away James. "I j-just wanted h-him to love me th-the way he l-loves you! A-after the way y-you hurt him…"

She didn't continue, instead deciding to cry on Sirius's shoulder. The footsteps coming down the staircase were ignored and nobody noticed James enter the common room, staring at the scene in front of him with an unrecognizable expression on his face.

"James," said Remus quietly, for he was the first to see the new arrival. Hermione blanched, ashamed with herself for making such a scene, and Lily too seemed to be avoiding his eyes.

"I heard everything," James said quietly, seriously. Then, not giving anyone enough time to comprehend what he was doing, he sat down next to Hermione and wrapped her in his arms, not hearing Lily's strangled cry. "Yes," he said simply.

"James?" Hermione asked, though she very much enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. So much, that her tears were falling less frequently before they stopped altogether, and she was more bewildered than anything else.

"Yes, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you," he clarified, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead as he held her in his arms.

He turned to Lily, and his eyes grew rather apologetic as he looked at her, sitting helplessly in Remus's arms, who at the moment was the only one comforting her. "She's right, Lily," he said severely, biting his lip to show how much difficulty he had in saying it. "You've hurt me one too many times, and it's about time I gave her a chance."

He turned back to Hermione when Lily stuffed her face in Remus's chest, crying harder than before. James smiled down at his best friend, gripping her face in his hands. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, so only she could hear. "I'm sorry for all of this, and I'm sorry for having such terrible timing."

"I forgive you," Hermione said needlessly, a smile tugging on her lips despite everything. "After all, better late than never." James grinned down at her and kissed her on the lips, forgetting about their audience, forgetting that she still had tracks of tears on her face, forgetting about everything except the beautiful witch in his arms.


	4. Revenge

Heh, I have a quick note .. I've changed my mind. None of these stories are going to be the result of a time-travel accident. They're all going to be where Hermione is born in the Marauder era and grows up there. Just so you know. (:

**Revenge**

_Summary_: Remus and Sirius are both trying to win Hermione's heart. When she gets annoyed with them, she does the only thing she can think of; ask Severus Snape for help. _Requested by Mrs.T Felton._

_Pairing_: Hermione/Severus, mentioned Remus/Hermione/Sirius triangle.

--

It was a sunny Saturday morning – the week before Hogsmeade weekends would start – and they were at it again. She tried to hide the fact that she had another headache, but it was very tempting to shove an entire cauldron of Headache Potion down her throat. She sighed as she sat on the sofa, overlooking her Transfiguration homework. She heard snickers to her left and glared at James and Peter, who were apparently enjoying her irritation.

"Don't even say it," she snapped at them, turning back to her assignment, already knowing that she couldn't concentrate.

"Say what, Hermione, dear?" James asked much too innocently, and sure enough, the laugh in his voice caused Hermione to glare at him. He didn't even recoil, which only agitated her more.

"They've been at it for months, Prongs," she said exasperatedly. "You'd think that constantly turning them down would be hint enough that I'm not interested!"

James snickered again, though attempted to silence himself immediately as Hermione death-glared at him again. "Well, you know Sirius doesn't give up till he gets what he wants. And Remus … well, I suppose Remus is just serious about you."

This did not help at all, and finally, when she got so fed up with Sirius and Remus's bickering about who would take her to Hogsmeade next weekend, she threw a couch pillow at the pair and stormed up to her dormitory.

--

The next morning, Hermione was walking across the grounds with Lily, needing as much time away from the arguing pair in the common room. Lily was almost as angry with the situation as Hermione was, and she was trying to think of ways to get the lovesick Marauders off of Hermione's back.

"I've tried outright denying them, I've tried fixing them up with other people, hell, I've even tried fixing them up with _each other_!" Hermione cried, throwing her hands into the air in annoyance. Lily gave a sympathetic nod dutifully.

"I have no idea what I could possibly try next!" Hermione continued, grabbing a pebble and throwing it out towards the lake, letting out a reluctant laugh as it accidentally hit a Slytherin.

Long after Hermione stopped laughing, however, Lily was still gazing intently at the Slytherin. "Lily?" she asked worriedly, waving a hand in front of the redhead's face. Lily did not falter from her gaze.

"LILY!" she tried again, this time pinching her on the arm. Lily shook her head and turned to Hermione with a mischievous grin that most definitely did not belong on such an innocent face. "Oh, no, Lily, what are you suggesting –?"

But before Hermione could utter another word, she found herself being dragged back into the castle. By the look on Lily's face, she was looking for somebody, and Hermione admitted she was quite frightened.

--

"_Excuse me_?" he asked, his eyebrow raised in slight disbelief, looking at her as though he thought she was playing a trick on him.

"I said, err, would you be willing to accompany me to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

The slight bulge of his eyes showed he was still surprised at her request, but she was one of his two only friends, so he decided to trust that she wasn't playing a joke. He had to be cautious; she _was_ a Marauder, after all, no matter how nice to him she was.

"Why the hell do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me, Hermione?" he asked, closing the book in his hand to give her his full attention.

Hermione sighed heavily, sitting down next to him. "Just – will you go with me?" she tried for a third time, wishing he would simply answer with a 'yes' or a 'no'.

"Not until you tell me why you're suddenly interested in _my_ company for a date," he insisted, crossing his arms as he looked at her. "Why are you suddenly interested in me as more than a friend, Hermione?"

"Because I'm madly in love with you and I want to share romantic kisses with you all night, Severus," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not amused," he deadpanned, glaring at her now, probably for mocking him. "You've got a minute to tell me what you _really_ want or I'm leaving."

Hermione glared right back at him, due to his lack of cooperation, looking around to make sure that nobody could overhear them. "Fine, I'll tell you," she said, and took a deep breath as she prepared to explain Sirius's and Remus's annoying infatuation with her.

--

"Why do you think she's been turning you down, Moony?" asked Sirius, with an undeniably haughty expression on his face. "She's obviously in love with _me_."

"Yeah, Padfoot, and that would definitely explain why she's been saying no to you too, right?" Remus retorted, raising an eyebrow. "At least I possess a sense of logic."

James snickered, completely amused with his friends' crushes on Hermione, and even more amused by the fact that she didn't like either of them back. He was taking pleasure in the whole ordeal, wondering what she would do when she finally realized that they were never going to give up.

"– Hermione doesn't care about logic," Sirius was saying when James tuned back in, and both he and Remus gaped at Sirius, who seemed to realize what he just said and hastily made to correct himself. "What I meant, of course, was that Hermione doesn't care for _your_ kind of logic, Moony. She would much rather prefer mine."

"What logic is that?" Remus asked disbelievingly, following up with a diligent snort. "That of a four-year-old? Oh, yes, Padfoot, I'm sure Hermione is quite impressed with the little bunnies floating around in your head."

James roared with laughter at the thought of bunnies running around Sirius's brain, and he directed the two of his friends out into the library for several reasons. Not only would Sirius's lack of attention prevent any protest, but perhaps it would distract Remus from the argument, and if luck was on James's side, he could perhaps find his lovely Lily.

"She won't resist my good looks," Sirius tried, knowing that he had pathetically lost the logic argument.

"Hermione's the only one who _does_ resist them," Remus pointed out. "Other than Lily, that is."

Speaking of Lily, James found her sitting toward the back, but he was shocked to find that her attention was not on the open book in front of her. She was looking forward quite intently, and James followed her gaze. When he discovered what she was looking at, his mouth gaped open.

"Padfoot, Moony," James said urgently, not tearing his eyes from the scene in front of him as he tried to gain his friends' attention. "L-look …"

The two broke out of their argument momentarily to see what had James so entranced, and when the saw Hermione and Severus Snape sitting at a table together talking more civilly than she did with Sirius or Remus these days, their eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"Shh, listen," Remus said as Sirius made incoherent noises of disbelief.

"– that's why I want you to go to Hogsmeade with me," said Hermione, smiling at the Marauder's biggest enemy.

--

"– that's why I want you to go to Hogsmeade with me," said Hermione, smiling at her close friend.

Severus had listened to her tale rapturously, but when she finished, he found himself smiling back at her. Revenge on the Marauders would be very sweet, especially if it meant getting a date out of it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the very people they were secretly conversing about, and he looked back at Hermione with a smirk.

"I'll go with you," he said, slightly louder than necessary, before pulling her into a hug, which was, surprising even himself, not only due to the Marauders' staring eyes. He found inspiration, and licked his lips nervously as he spent a second contemplating what he was about to do.

Then, before Hermione could protest, Severus pulled her into a kiss, placing his lips on hers with a strong fervor. He found himself loving her taste; she was just as sweet as he thought. He ignored the gasps of the Marauders and Lily, choosing instead to focus his full attention on the girl who he had scored a date with for the next week.

Hermione, on the other hand, had barely had time to comprehend his words before she found herself kissing him, but she didn't complain, and didn't pull away. His lips were soft, and she loved knowing that this wasn't part of their plan. This was simply Severus and Hermione, not their scheme.

As she pulled back, she smiled at him, thinking that perhaps revenge was sweeter than many people gave it credit for.


	5. Ravishing

**Ravishing**__

Summary: Hermione tries to end an age-old enmity._  
Pairings_: Not telling. xD That'd ruin the fun._  
Warning_: Don't read if you're sensitive to any sort of sexual plot devices … this is all for humor, but if you're going to get offended, please don't read. Oh, and major OOC-ness.

This was just a little plot idea that came into my head when I was musing pairings for my current project, and well, I couldn't resist. xD I am not mentally disturbed, though it might seem that way after reading this …

--

"I promise, you won't regret it," she smirked, her hair caught in a messy knot atop her head. Who ever knew that Hermione Granger could sound so seductive? Her voice was one husky octave lower than normal, and her eyelashes seemed to flutter sultrily of their own accord as she attempted to cajole the man before her into following her. Of course, he had no idea what she was planning, but at the moment, she didn't care. She would deal with his sure tantrum later.

He pouted, not noticing Hermione's smug expression as he succumbed to her flirtations. "This isn't fair," he said, his heart not really in his defense. Of course he would want to follow her. If he interpreted her words correctly, she wanted to shag him. What sensible, testosterone-induced teenage male wouldn't want to follow their beautiful, female best friend when a shag was almost completely guaranteed?

"Yes, well, it isn't fair of you to deny me what I want," she countered lamely, but as her ever-persuading tone of voice was in use, it didn't matter how senseless the words she spoke were. A large smile appeared between her rosy lips, and she watched triumphantly as his eyes fixated on them. A calloused hand ran wearily through his black hair, and she knew she was close to getting his cooperation.

"Where, exactly, do you intend to take me?" he asked, amazing Hermione with his capability of coherent speech. "You're not going to lock me up in a broom cupboard and ravish me senselessly before Charms, are you?" And, as an afterthought, "Actually, I would hardly mind if that was your clever plan."

She grinned lightly, rolling her eyes at his antics. She had to pause for a moment and remember why she was going through all of this trouble. When, a second later, she remembered, she almost laughed at what his reaction was going to be."Something like that," she admitted, laughing at his gobsmacked expression. She knew he hadn't expected such an answer, but he didn't know that the cupboard part was the only accurate part. She had no intention to ravish him, or her other unmentioned guest, but if it could be used to lure him into cooperation, then she would lie to him right through her teeth.Tugging on his hand with a copious grin, she turned back to face him before dragging him out of the portrait hole.

"Come on, James, we've got to hurry if we're going to make it to Charms within the hour."

And as she lugged him through the hallways, leading him down to the broom cupboard in the Entrance Hall, she couldn't hide her victorious grin as she remembered a similar encounter that had occurred only moments before she confronted James.

--

His suspicious eyes narrowed on her face, as she seemed to have difficulty masking her intentions. She, after all, was never a Slytherin, but he was the expert of apathy. While she was his best – and only – friend to date, that didn't mean he wasn't apprehensive about the many schemes she had accumulated over the years. It was unfortunate that she was so brilliant and studious, as well as playful and mischievous. So far, she hadn't betrayed her trust to him, but that didn't mean that he was going to readily accept accompanying her to a broom cupboard.

"Why, may I ask, are we going to an abandoned broom cupboard in the middle of a school day?" he asked, his tone as snarky as he could muster. He was frustrated because he knew that she saw right through him.

"Don't you trust me?" she countered, attacking him with beautiful, amber-coated puppy-dog eyes. If he had been a Gryffindor, he might have just fallen victim to her coaxing. He was not to be agreeable yet, however, and her tactical question had no effect on him.

"This isn't a matter of trust, Hermione. After all, if you trusted me, you would be willing to tell me why you want to go down there." She chewed on her bottom lip, seeing the sense in his statement, and not liking it. She knew that persuading him wouldn't be easy, that tactics such as guilt and seduction would be fruitless on him. So, being his only friend, she had meanly (but not guiltlessly) used the trust approach.

"Well, you should at least trust me enough to know that if you don't go down there with me, I'll hex you into the year 2024!" Threats were always fun.

His cheeks flamed in indignation at her words, but he knew that she would not hesitate in cursing him. This must have been pretty important for her to resort to threats. He sighed resignedly, knowing that any further argument would just cause her to use her wand.He was silent but fuming as he followed her out of the library, shrinking as far away from her as he could without actually falling behind. He wasn't very happy with his best friend.

When they reached the designated broom cupboard, Hermione shoved him inside before following herself. He sputtered in surprise, before turning immediately to face her. Did she intend to shag him? His eyes grew wide at the thought.

"Severus," she said, and his eyes narrowed at the seductive tone of her voice. "I am going to go somewhere, and I will be back within ten minutes, alright?"

He opened his mouth to say that it was, in fact, not alright, but before he could, she had leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips, physically telling him that there was no room for argument. He had never been kissed this way before, but he relished in the feeling. Who knew that his best friend, Hermione Granger, was a seductress and a wicked good kisser and –

Suddenly his lips were cold, and he saw that she had broken apart. Scowling at her, he folded his arms across his chest as he took in her laughing expression. Was she mocking him?

"I swear I'll be back, Sev," she promised, and he forced himself to believe her. As the door closed, he quickly ran toward it, turning the knob only to find that it wouldn't budge. That minx. She had cast anti-escape wards. In both anger and arousal, he sat down, slumped against the wall while he waited for Hermione to return.

--

Hermione couldn't believe what she was planning to do. She had succeeding in seducing Hogwarts' most desired wizard and Hogwarts' least desired wizard, otherwise known as her two best friends. It was a tactic she was both ashamed and proud of, but she knew it was necessary in order to accomplish what she planned to do. She wanted to end the enmity between James Potter and Severus Snape, and she wouldn't let either of them leave that broom cupboard until it happened.

Still tugging on the hand of her fellow Gryffindor, she unlocked the cupboard and threw him inside, before closing and locking the door, and adding a Silencing Charm, just in case. Turning to face the two men, she easily spotted the look of hatred on Severus's face, and the look of revulsion on James's.

Before either of them could say a word, she pressed a kiss onto Severus's thin lips, cupping his face in her hands and pressing against him to try and trigger his arousal. It worked, and she felt his _wand_ grind against her. Before James had a chance to vomit, she broke apart from Severus and turned to James before either of them could marvel at what she had just done.

However, her previous action was lost on all three of them as she captured James's lips immediately after leaving Severus's. Both men were too bewildered to do anything other than stand there, curious and shocked, as Hermione proceeded to caress James's chest with lustful hands.After she pulled apart, she looked at the two of them, almost laughing at the looks of confusion on their faces. "What the fuck?" was the first thing she heard, emitting from James's crude mouth.

"I have made it my personal duty to end the enmity between my two best friends," Hermione explained as though she were talking to four year olds. James and Severus glanced between her and then looked at each other. Realizing that they had shared a glance of something other than disgust, they quickly turned back to her angrily, seemingly remembering emotions other than shock.Hermione laughed somewhat nervously. "See, you're agreeing already!" _Nevermind__ that they're agreeing on jinxing me, of course._

Her desperate statement didn't seem to have an effect on either of them, and she realized what she had to do. Sighing, she pointed her wand at Severus, watching as ropes bound him to the wall behind him. James looked gleeful, and hastily she spoke."If you touch Severus with the intention of hurting him, I'll bind you too," she warned quite seriously. Her next statement, however, made her serious tone drop dead. "If, however, you want to lay you lovely calloused hands all over his waiting body, I'd be quite happy to join."

Severus flushed at her implication, and James looked disgusted. "I thought you were going to ravish me!" he declared, glaring at Hermione.

Severus started. "I thought she was going to ravish _me_!" he retorted, and too directed his angry gaze on her.

She smiled sheepishly. "How about we all ravish each other, eh?" she asked, giggling a bit as she cast another spell to remove all of the clothing in the room. Gasps were heard in the room as both Severus and James, who had been glaring at their female companion, took in the sight of her nudity.

"Now then," she said bossily, "would you please cooperate?"

She released Severus's bonds, and as he was freed he seemed to remember how angry he was for tying him up. Simultaneously, James realized how upset he was for being lured here under the promise of a shag before Charms. The two men exchanged a glance, and with a mutual nod, Hermione realized that this was turning against her by the second.

Severus, taking the initiative, looked at the naked Quidditch player in front of him. "Potter," he said, "shall we teach dear Hermione a lesson for trying to manipulate a Slytherin?"

James grinned at Severus, forgetting for the moment that they were sworn enemies and said, "Only if we can teach her another lesson – not to mess with Hogwarts' most desired Gryffindor."

And as the two exchanged mischievous grins with each other, Hermione shrunk against the wall behind her, caught somewhere in between arousal and fear as the two naked men – and they sure were _men_ – approached her with nothing short of triumph on their faces.

--

Lunch the next day would forever be remembered in Hogwarts history, for it was the day when James Potter, Hermione Granger, and Severus Snape were caught in a tangle of limbs as they ravished each other shamelessly in the Entrance Hall broom cupboard.

* * *

Erm, yeah. Not really as good as I had hoped, but who cares .. I just wanted to get this idea in writing. Please ignore the utter crappiness and the slightly disturbing mental pictures. xD Review? (:


End file.
